fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Evergreen
Evergreen is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the only female member of the Thunder God Tribe. Appearance Evergreen has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wears oval glasses and has large breasts. When she first appeared, her hair is arranged in a side ward ponytail manner, and wore a gray dress (green in the anime)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Chapter Cover that had moveable wings on the back of it. She wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals, and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it. Evergreen currently has her hair let down in curls, and wears a revealing green dress with a rose pattern on it. Her Fairy Tail stamp is black (green in the anime)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Chapter Cover which is located on her right bosom. Personality Evergreen's dream is to become a fairy, and she'll do anything to attain that goal, even battle guild mates to show them of how ambitious she can be. She battled and resented Erza Scarlet simply because her nickname is "Titania" (Queen of the Fairies). She dislikes devils as in opposition to fairies, and she likes flowers and statues (her room in Fairy Hills is full of them), her perfect men have to fit both of it. Evergreen is vain, confident, and very demanding of her teammates and friends to fulfill everything to her expectations. She is however, not without emotions as she was seen experiencing guilt and apologizing to Elfman Strauss before being defeated by Rustyrose. History As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. She was lonely and anti-social as a child, due to her eyes being able to turn others into stone when looking into them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 1 Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Evergreen first appears defeating a Dark Guild along with her fellow Thunder God Tribe members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 11 She then returns to Magnolia just in time for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She starts off by interrupting Lucy Heartfilia during her performance and petrifies her as well, before torching the stage curtain, revealing that she has also petrified all the other Miss Fairy Tail girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 11-14 She then announces, along with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, that they are going to find out who the strongest in Fairy Tail is, and she threatens that if they do not defeat them, the petrified girls would crumble to dust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 3 She later encounters Elfman, who battles her. While he is initially disadvantaged because of Evergreen's Stone Eyes, he transforms using his Beast Soul Take Over, and blindfolds himself to avoid eye contact. However, Evergreen still manages to defeat him, and petrifies him as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 13-20 She is then seen defeating some of the other Fairy Tail members, commenting on how weak they are.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 7 Later, she tries to ambush Erza with her Magic needles, but Erza manages to avoid them. She then tries using her Stone Eyes, which fails as Erza deflects it with her own artificial eye. Erza then tries to cut Evergreen, but Evergreen flies away too quickly. Evergreen then uses her Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun and pelts Erza with continuous streams of large needles. However, Erza is able to dodge all of them with two swords without getting injured. Evergreen then doubles the amount of needles and manages to graze Erza a bit, making her laugh and comment how she's the only queen of the fairies. However, Erza then requips two more swords, using her feet to wield them. She is then able to deflect the needles, and manages to pin Evergreen's sleeves to a wall, preventing her from using any attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 5-16 Erza then demands Evergreen to turn the petrified girls back to normal, but Evergreen instead says that Erza is being naive, and announces that her eyes have remote control powers. She then demands Erza to submit to her power by prostrating in front of her naked, and while it appears that Erza may have fallen prey to her trap, it turns out to be a ruse, as Erza has requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summons around a hundred swords. Erza then claims that if Evergreen feels that winning or losing is more important than her own life, she would kill Evergreen, and would have then taken revenge for the petrified girls. Evergreen then sweats at Erza's power, before screaming in terror.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 16-19 Evergreen then states that she gives up, and Erza rounds up the fight by punching Evergreen in the face and knocking her out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 19 Later she is seen with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, shocked and upset that Laxus Dreyar is the only one kicked out of the guild. She states that they would quit or try to convince the master to change his mind, even though Laxus had already accepted his punishment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-4 Oración Seis arc Evergreen is slowly beginning to open up to everyone. She poses for a portrait for Reedus Jonah. However she states she wouldn't pose nude, no matter how much he asked her; even though the thought never crossed Reedus' mind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 7 Edolas arc She celebrates with the rest of the guild upon Wendy Marvell's arrival. Evergreen also seems to have changed her hairstyle and outfit, as she now wears a fur-like scarf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 14 She is also seen waiting for Gildarts Clive to return to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 5 She was sucked through the Anima and turned into Lacrima like the rest of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-15 Her counterpart in Edolas is never shown. However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earth Land (excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Carla, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so she, like the rest of the guild, is unaware of the events that occurred in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 13-16 Tenrou Island arc Evergreen, along with her teammates, appears where everyone is celebrating Lisanna's return. When Lisanna comments on on how strange it was to see the Thunder God Tribe back home in Fairy Tail, Evergreen responds, "Well, I am a fairy!". Evergreen returns with a new makeover to which Lucy commented on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 4-5 After Freed chooses Bickslow as his Trial partner, Evergreen is greatly annoyed and decides to make a team with Elfman in response.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11 As the participants head towards the island, Evergreen is wearing a swimsuit and still can't believe about the fact that they are going to be enemies once they reached the island. The master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial starts. Freed uses a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for five minutes, Evergreen manages to rewrite it easily since she has been with Freed for so long. This allow Elfman and Evergreen to bypass the rune and head toward the island without having to wait five minutes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 3-12 She and Elfman choose path A, but she gets upset since out of all the opponents, they had to bump into Mirajane as their opponent. She seems scared since Mira doesn't plan to hold back and has already entered Satan Soul to battle them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 5-6 As the rest of the participants who passed the first trial gather together, Evergreen and Elfman suddenly pop out from the bushes, albeit with heavy wounds from the battle with Mirajane. However, with a victorious smirk, Evergreen proclaims that they have passed the first trial as well. When asked how, she simply grins and says that they managed to defeat Mirajane in a split second while she had her guard down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 15 Later its revealed they shocked Mira by telling her that Elfman and her were going to get married.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 8 When the second trial to find Mavis Vermilion's grave begins, Elfman and Evergreen run into one of the pig-like wild animals on the island. While Elfman and Evergreen are running he tells her where to go, which upsets her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 4 As they continue running Elfman spews out more stuff about how men shouldn't run away, but Evergreen just wants him to stop talking. Right when the animal is about to trample them, Elfman grabs Evergreen and pushes him and her of harms way. They roll down a tunnel and back out into the wild with Elfman's body on top of Evergreen's. She pushes him off and reminds him that they just pretended to be engaged to beat Mirajane in the last trial and to not start thinking that she actually liked him. Just then, Zeref runs into them arguing. He is surprised that there were people on the island. Evergreen and Elfman wonder how he got here since they know he's not in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 11-14 Elfman starts charging towards him, but before he can get too close the boy tells him to stop and not to come near him. He agrees to leave them alone, but suddenly he feels the death praying coming. A gray circle that kills anything in it starts to form around him and approaches towards Evergreen and Elfman. Just when they are about to be hit by the wave, Natsu Dragneel comes and pushes them down onto the ground, saving their lives. Natsu shouts to the boy, asking who he is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 15-18 Just after Zeref disappears and Evergreen expresses concern for the exam but Natsu and Elfman insist that they should carry on as its the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial and so they move on with the exam, with Evergreen still not taking orders from Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 2-4 Evergreen and Elfman take the warning from Erza that the Trial is on hold and they are about to take part in the battle of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 18 When she and Elfman sees the flare, Elfman asks about the state of the trial, to which she replies that it would obviously be halted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 2 Numerous Grimoire Heart members then emerge from bubbles in the sky and prepare to fight the two. Elfman shouts that a man does not excuse intruders, and Evergreen notes all of them as pests.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 11-13 Nonetheless, the two easily dispatch all of them in their immediate vicinity.Rustyrose then arrives, and because of his weird personality and hand motions, Elfman questions if he is a man, to which Evergreen tells him that this person is an "idiot".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 17 As the battle begins, Rustyrose summons an enormous armored creature which he calls Belcusas the Thunderclap that begins to attack them. Evergreen launches a barrage of needles at the creature, but the attack has no effect on it and it prepares to attack her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 8- Elfman saves her at the last second and tells her to petrify "it". She says that she can't petrify things that aren't human, but Elfman says he was referring to Rustyrose, to which she says she can't do so because he's wearing glasses. This causes some bickering between the two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 8-10 As Belcusas engages Elfman, Evergreen charges Rustyrose using fairy dust and a fairy bomb. She surrounds him with the dust, thinking that the weak point of summoner Mages is that they are physically weak themselves so she goes in for the attack with her Fairy bomb. As she prepares for a ranged attack, she is caught off guard when Rustyrose transforms his arm into some sort of claw and slashes her with it. She is then knocked to the floor and Elfman is knocked to the ground a moment later. On the ground, she and Elfman listen as Rustyrose explains that Grimoire Heart plans to use Zeref to create a world where non-Magic users are nonexistent. Evergreen realizes that Zeref (the man who they met earlier) is on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 11-16 Still on the ground, Evergreen watches as Elfman and Rustyrose argue over their beliefs. After Elfman gets up to engage Rustyrose, Evergreen watches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 3-7 When Elfman manages to use a smart maneuver and strip Rustyrose of his glasses, Evergreen stands to petrify him. She tells Elfman that only Laxus is allowed to call her Ever, but she'll make an exception. Then she proceeds to use her stone eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 8-11 However, Rustyrose cuts them both down with his claw-sword and it is seen that his glasses reappeared. He explains to the pair his Magic, which allows him to materialize anything he wants. He then summons the Tower of Dingir, which traps Elfman and Evergreen as it rises. Evergreen apologizes to Elfman for not being able to make him an S-Class Mage, to which he replies that it was only because she was his partner that he managed to make it this far. They thank each other as the tower blows up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 12-17 Sometime later, Elfman carries the barely conscious Evergreen into the ruins of the base camp. However, she is able to overhear Levy talking about how Fairy Tail must unite to defeat Grimoire Heart. Evergreen is later seen resting alongside Elfman, Mirajane and Gajeel, attempting to recover from her wounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 14 When Evergreen wakes up, she sees her team mates finishing off Rustyrose as everyone else is admiring their power. Later, she appears with the rest of the Fairy Tail members at the campsite and at Grimoire Heart's ship. When she sees Laxus has returned, she tells him to punish Elfman for doing "bad things" to her which comically angers Elfman. When she is resting with the rest of her guildmates, Acnologia arrives and attacks them. Evergreen wants to help Makarov when he holds the beast off and tells his guild members that his final order is for them to escape. She heeds his order and she attempts to flee Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252 However, she, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, comes back in an attempt to fight Acnologia. When Acnologia flies into the air and prepares to use some sort of Dragon's Roar, the entire guild grab hands and give all their Magic Power to Freed in an attempt to negate the attack. They fail and Tenrou Island is destroyed, and nobody is found.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-17 X791 arc Evergreen, along with the rest of the others, returns to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 The guild celebrates the return of Tenrou Team with a party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 4 Evergreen celebrates it with the Thunder God Tribe and their newly-returned leader, Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 11 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Evergreen listens with the guild to Makarov's announcement of the new Master, Gildarts, who actually left and assigned the title of Master back to him. She and her teammates become overjoyed of Laxus' rejoining of the guild through Gildarts' orders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 13-15 After hearing Gildarts' message, they discover the upcoming Grand Magic Games from the other members which will be held in three months.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 12-19 Psyched with the opportunity to become Fiore's Number one guild again, they head off to train.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 7 Evergreen is later seen watching Elfman's match with Bacchus along with the other guild members. When Lisanna starts worrying about Elfman, Evergreen, confident Elfman will win the battle reassures her that her brother will win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 9 Upon his victory, she is shown cheering for Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 25 She and her fellow guildmates visit Elfman as he's recovering from his battle. The Thunder God Tribe decides to protect the area to prevent any intruders from attacking again. As their guildmates start to leave, Bickslow makes a suggestive remark about Evergreen and Elfman, causing the two to yell at him not to mess with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 1, 4-5 At the end of the Third Day's Events, Evergreen is seen sitting next to Elfman's bed, but sleeping on it. Elfman gets surprised by her presence, almost waking her up, but she simply whispers that she isn't worried about him at all. Elfman looks at her again, and feeling pleasant with her presence, exclaims "Woman".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 15 After the game administration decides to reorganize the teams due to Raven Tail's disqualification;Fairy Tail as a result reorganizes its team consisting of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9 Evergreen together with his fellow Fairy Tail comrades are seen in the audience proud of their new "strongest team" comprising of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-14 During the starting battle of the fourth day, Evergreen, along the rest of the guild members, is shocked as it is revealed that the rabbit from Blue Pegasus is Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 Later, following Natsu's victory against Sting and Rogue on the 4th Day, Evergreen is seen cheering him for it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Back at day three, while everyone in Fairy Tail go to Ryuuzetsu Island, Evergreen and Elfman sneak off to another part of the island, hiding from the rest. They start bickering, not knowing that Bickslow and Freed are spying on them. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 6 Magic and Abilities Stone Eyes: Evergreen's primary Magic allows her to turn anyone who looks into her eyes to stone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 11 Over time, those who have been turned to stone will turn to dust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 4 However, this Magic will not work if the intended target isn't human.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 10 And if the victim has a prosthetic eye such as Erza Scarlet, then the effect of the Magic is halved,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 18 allowing the target to break free from the stone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 16 The Magic also doesn't work on people who wear glasses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121 Fairy Magic: Evergreen's secondary form of Magic which allows her to produce a peculiar substance from her body, this being thin, light and shiny dust. Such matter is placed under the her control, with her being able to manipulate it as she wishes, making it float in the air in wide arcs. Through its use, the user is capable of carrying out a variety of Magic attacks. The dust is shown to possess explosive properties, with a relatively small amount of it being capable of producing fierce explosions at the user's will. The explosions produced were so powerful that she was able to easily defeat Elfman Strauss who was donning his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over at the time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 17-18 Larger amounts of this dust Evergreen produces can be shaped into objects of various size, again usable for offense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 10-11 *'Fairy Bomb: Gremlin' (妖精爆弾: グレムリン Yōsei Bakudan: Guremurin): Evergreen surrounds the target with dust particles, and then ignites them to create a powerful explosion. The spell was powerful enough to defeat Elfman while he was in his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 16-18 *'Fairy Ray': Evergreen sends some rays made of fairy dust towards her target. The full effect of this spell is unknown because Erza Scarlet was able to dodge these rays.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 44 In the manga these were just regular arrows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 5 *'Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun' (妖精機銃: レブラホーン Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn): Evergreen waves her arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles made from concentrated dust. She can continuously produce the needles, even while she's moving. She can double the speed and number of needles at will if necessary.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 9-10 *'Fairy Combination: Dust and Orb:' Evergreen combines Fairy Cloud and Fairy Dust to make a surprise attack to the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 11 *'Fairy Cloud: '''While charging at the enemy Evergreen is able to produce a cloud of fairy dust which surrounds her enemy and blinds him/her, allowing her to attack the enemy from behind. *'Fairy Orb: ' Evergreen is able to produce an orb of concentrated dust which she can throw at her opponent. However, as she was struck down by Rustyrose before she was able to do so, the effects of this attack are unknown. '''Flight:' During her fights with Elfman and Erza, Evergreen has shown the ability to fly with great agility and speed. She was able to dodge several of Elfman's assaultsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 16-19 as well as dodging several attacks by S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 7-8 She is able to do this using a pair of wings that she is able to sprout at will.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 100 Enhanced Strength: Despite her slim physique, Evergreen possesses a good amount of physical strength. She was able to send Elfman Strauss flying through a nearby store with a single hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 13 Runes: Evergreen is also able to rewrite runes and change them around for her benefit, although it seems her knowledge is only at a basic level.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 11 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Video Games Evergreen appears as a playable character in the second Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In the game, she is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 She is also a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi KessenFairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Evergreen is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou She possesses the following moves: *'Main': Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun *'Sub 1': Sylphide *'Sub 2': Golem *'Sub 3': Stone Eyes *'Super': Fairy Bomb: Gremlin Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Evergreen appears as a playable character in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. She is unlocked through quests. Quotes *(To Elfman Strauss) "I love flowers. They look so good... on me."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 15 *(To Rustyrose) "I can petrify the mouths of those who insults Fairy Tail so they can never open them again you know."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 11 Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Thunder God Tribe